vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Estate Outside Vista City
Media outlets that have gotten mentioned in Game. Often featured in the News Flash segments. Outlets Al Jazup *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, radio, web Arabic and English language news company based in the Middle East out of Qatar. They are gaining a reputation for decent reporting. So to the point that BBC will take a feed from them, but will not take one from FAUX News. Team Red and Team Maroon discount anything Al Jazup says that they do not agree with as "propaganda". As much propaganda as they do they should know. Associated Press *'Type:' News sharing service *'Media:' Vartious The http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Associated_Press Associated Press (AP) is an American multinational nonprofit news agency headquartered in New York City. The AP is owned by its contributing newspapers, radio, and television stations in the United States, all of which contribute stories to the AP and use material written by its staff journalists. The Associated Press itself has no editorial stance. It publishes what the members submit and no member outlet is required to use any Associated Press supplied story. BBC *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Radio, Web British Broadcast Company. Venerable Old Institution. Light Red editorial stance, UK edition. They have a firm reputation for old fashion journalism. It gets them passed the rough spots when it doesn't happen. That reputation is best in the international news department. CNN *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Web Cable News Network. Rose Blue politics. Generally decent news with a slight Team Blue bias. Trustable, except when they jump on a story before getting the facts. They have newsgasms over plane crashes. It is hurting them. *'Burt Gordan --' Reporter, Indonesia *'Susan Sunshine --' Reporter, USA Discovery Network *'Type:' Infortanment Network *'Media:' Web, TV Network (Discovery, Science Channel etc..) Anything from good science and infotaiment to total Woo woo. Well known for the long running and popular reality show Deadliest Catch, about crab fishermen on the Bering Sea. Discovery has sent out crews with the Corps of Discovery to film things as they happen. The space version of NatGeo's Greyhawke hit. *'Mike Rowe' -- Popular host and voice over talent. Faux News *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Web A "news" network that strives to suck off Team Red every chance they get. Has totally shredded any credibility with anyone not Team Red. A Neo-conservative shop of true believers and evil panderers living in an echo chamber of their own make. The network has suffered internal battles since the founder Roger Patner was killed in a terrorist attack. They have had five heads of the news division since his murder and are working on number six. The slipping in the ratings and have been passed by MessyNBC *'Anne Counter' -- Shrill, antagonistic harpy utterly unconcerned with facts, or social graces, or who she hurts. Real pundits believe she exists to make O'Really look credible. She recently called for witches to burn themselves. ''Note: She did get turned into a Gnoll, a Hyena woman, appropriate.'' *'Bill O'Really' -- Commentator with a pulpit. He is known for talking over anyone that might make him look bad or counter his truth with facts. Bill was reventl;y "suspended" for sexcual misconduct. While the show goes on he is unlikely to be seen again''Note: We know he got a mousing artifact, he called the Bureau to remove it.'' *'Sarah Palein' -- Former Team Red Vice Presidential candidate that might have been responsible for their loss in 2008. A clear delusional in believing in her own credibility as a future candidate. She has quit every elected office she was elected to. Hard Right moralist without a leg to stand on. Public appearances are getting rare and incoherent. *'Fred Wanabee' -- Preacher turned politician turned political preacher. Pontificates on his show "Wannabee". A Religious Right extremest. Freedom News Net *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Web. Crowdsourcing news. Will take reports from anyone, but only greenlights a story after it has passed fact muster. There is a section for opinion, but is is labeled as such. The only staff is maintaining the website, location unknown. The TV broadcasts originate in Kenya. Surprised not. It's is pretty obvious the Ane are behind this. *'Amber Headly' -- Shockingly generic human anchor desk. She is there 24/7 and is clearly a computer generated sock puppet. Who is pulling the strings is unknown. *'Karl Kolchak' -- Staff Reporter. They like him High Times *'Type:' Monthly Publication *'Media:' Print, Web Counter culture magazine with a concentration on drug culture. More of the left than Rolling Stone by far. The only editorial constant is the end of drug prohibition. Or The War on Some Drugs. They frequently publish in the know information, sometimes totally unaware of what they are doing. On the Bureau 13 watch list. President Robert M. Russel's end to the war on some drugs has the rag giddy. While it has not ditched the anti prohibition message, one must be vigilant, the tone has change to "look how well this is working" and they carry ads for legal drug suppliers. Huff & Puff Post *'Type:' Website *'Media:' Web, web video Livid Team Blue fading to Team Pinko. Huff & Puff is to liberal web news what Faux News is to conservative broadcast. They don't care about the facts, they shrilly proclaim the truth! They run a news and blog site, blogs range from light blue to popping pink. Content will run from decent reportage to woo woo "medical" "breakthroughs" that Big Pharma doesn't want you to know about and left field (always left field) conspiracy theories over how the right is taking over the world. The tone is statist and government is good for you, but only our kind of government. *'Anna Puff --' The site founder is a known kook and alternative "medicine" pusher. Irrational Inquisitor *'Type:' Weekly Publication *'Media:' Print, Web Team Bright Yellow. All the news we can make up to sell newspapers. A checkout aisle staple. Lurid headlines that usually have little to nothing to do with the story. "Shocker" stories about current celebrities their stock in trade. Once in a while they do something right. It's not so much they are getting better, but the rest of print "journalism" is approaching their "standard". The editorial stance leans to Team Red, at least in tone. Messy/NBC *'Type:' News Network *'Media:' TV, Web The liberal equivalent of Faux News. Bright Team Blue reporting, with a pro business bias. They are better on the facts that Faux news and not known for misreporting things. They will soft pedal anything that favors Team Red however. *'Rick Moraine --' Reporter Mother Jones *'Type:' Bimonthly News Magazine' *'Media:' Print, web Light Pink editorial stance Mother Jones (abbreviated MoJo) is an American magazine featuring investigative and breaking news reporting on politics, the environment, human rights, and culture. The magazine was named after Mary Harris Jones, called Mother Jones, an Irish-American trade union activist, opponent of child labor, and self-described "hellraiser". Mother Jones is published by the Foundation for National Progress, a nonprofit 501©(3) organization. Mother Jones and the FNP are based in San Francisco, with other offices in Washington DC, and New York National Geographic Society *'Type:' Old School Exploration Group *'Media:' Print, Web TV Network (Nat Geo, NatGeo Wild, etc..) The print organ of the Society is still in publication, the one boys in the 60s would flip through for native women with bare boobs. However, the Society has expanded. One of the first to use photography both as a scientific tool and in their magazine they pride themselves on the reputation of the National Geographic Photographers. They have a strong web presence and a strong TV Network known for presenting good science programing. An expansion of the old National Geographic Specials. They are strong in the anthropology, hard science, and nature departments. Photography and cinematography are professional and lush. The New York Times *'Type:' Daily Newspaper - "All the News that's fit to print." *'Media:' Print, Web The New York Times (NYT) is an American daily newspaper. The editorial stance is light Red, and a slightly stuffy formal style to impart how important it is. Founded and continuously published in New York City since September 18, 1851. Its website is one of America's most popular news sites, and the most popular among all the nation's newspapers. It is noted for a conservative stand on new technology. They were the last major paper to adopt color. The paper's print version is the third-largest newspaper overall, behind The Wall Street Journal and USA Today. Following industry trends, its weekday circulation has fallen to fewer than one million daily since 1990. Nicknamed The Gray Lady, The New York Times has long regarded itself as the national "newspaper of record" NewsEye *'Type:' News reporting service. "Comfort the Afflicted and Afflict the Comfortable" *'Media:' Broadcast, Web Crank news that skewers stupid regardless of political color. They pick up where FNN leaves off. Snark is their principle operating condition. NewsEye reports the stupid happening in Washington DC and other places political. They don't give a damn what celbutards are doing. If it doesn't affect the electorate they don't care. If it does, let the chips fall where they may. Yes, they do get death threats. Why do you ask? Rolling Stone *'Type:' Weekly Publication *'Media:' Print, Web Counter culture national news. Team Blue to Team Pinko with a side of Team Green. they really do not care about the politics. They mainly cover culture, rock bands, shows, who's what and so forth. Noted for not being in the pocket of any government. They recently surfaced in the mainstream consciousness during The Shop Trial. They broke the Firestarter story way back in the day. USA Today *'Type:' Daily Newspaper *'Media:' Print, Web USA Today is a national American daily newspaper published by the Gannett Company. It has a firm Team Blue editorial stance. It is billed as "the national newspaper" and distributed nationwide. It is a staple of boring waiting rooms. It seldom if ever shakes the world. Vacuous Channel Communications *'Type:' Radio station owning corporation *'Media:' Radio A company that attempts to buy entire markets, where they succeed, radio dies. Known for commercial heavy automated programing and a Bright Team Red editorial stance. Almost to the point of FAUX Neus. Also known for starting Christmas music, all Christmas music on the first of November. The Washington Post *'Type:' Daily Newspaper *'Media:' Print, Web The Washington Post is the most widely circulated newspaper published in Washington DC, and was founded in 1877, making it the area's oldest extant newspaper. Located in the capital city of the United States, the paper has a particular emphasis on national politics. The editorial stance varies from Blue to Red deposing on the current editor. They see themselves as watchdogs of the Government; It was the paper that broke Watergate. World Weakly News *'Type:' Weekly Publication *'Media:' Print, Web Electric Ultra Yellow. What Irrational Inquisitor won't print they snatch up with glee. Aliens, weird pets, weird alien pets, Michael Jackson sightings, Batboy, their trademark critter moved off of the planet, mainly because of them. Nostradamus is one of their staff reporters. Once in a while the blind squirrel finds a nut, like Batboy. However on the rare occasions they have a brush with the facts they pick themselves up, and continue like nothing happened. Their editorial stance reads Team Red mainly for conservative credibility. Programing Coast to Ghost *'Type:' Syndicated late night talk and call in show. *'Media:' Radio Coast to Ghost famously does not screen it's callers. And will listen to the claims of anyone. Much paranormal happenings get discussed. Known for making Bureau 13 agents pull their hair out. *'Art Bong --' The original host mostly retired. Known for a Team Purple political stance. *'George Noway --' Current host of the show. Discovery: Kentari *'Type:' Infortanment *'Media:' TV Exactly the same format as the Greyhawke Expedition, a crew explores the world of Kentari. It might be safer and have fewer strange critters, but it is no less strange. The Kentari are Humans, with difference of type and certainly of culture. Being the Discovery channel they use lots of blur on the naughty bits. The show is true rival for the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition Discovery: Star Trek *'Type:' Infortanment *'Media:' TV The Discovery channel me too answer to Nao Geo's Greyhawke Expedition. Sending crews out with the various Corps of Discovery starships and sending the good bits home to make knock 'em dead TV. The sad fact being that 99% of star travel is dull. The show has been a hit from the start. Helenanna *'Type:' Talk show *'Media:' TV A TV talk format show conceived by the Nat Geo Channel. they bring on various Earth celebrities to be interviewed by Helenanna. (She does wear a top. The point of the show is not to flaunt clothing convention.) The format of the show is designed to let her naivety about Earth culture to smack against the celebrity expectations. She will ask the most unexpected things, and expect an honest answer. The resulting moments are the whole point of the thing. Sneakily this is informing Earth people about Greyhawke indirectly. The show is not a popular stop with Politicians. As they see it the only good thing that can come of an appearance is no bad things. It is avoided. The show isn't likely to last more than a season or two. The format doesn't have legs. It will reach a point where she is not uninformed enough and the guests know what to expect. At that point is is an interview show with a Centaur, abet a very charismatic one. Will the next Oprah have four legs? National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition *'Type:' Television Series *'Media:' TV, wep The runaway NatGeo hit is serious cultural study wrapped in a TV program. They are getting serious science and serious ratings teaching people of Earth about Greyhawke. Being Nat Geo they do not blur anything. *'Mikki Ashby' -- Rising Star of the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition. Daughter of Corps of Discovery Commandant Steven Ashby. She leverages cute science girly who knows stuff beautifully. *'Dr. Craig Lee Feators' -- A crusty old corespondent. A poor man's Sean Connery with a PhD. Rush Limburger *'Type:' Syndicated pundit *'Media:' Radio, TV, Web Team Red. Oh so unreasonable talk radio in an oh so reasonable tone of voice. "Those silly liberals, being stupid again." Syndicated radio and TV program. Limburger has survived several self attempted destructions of his career. Considered passed his prime influence but still popular. Limburger stepped in the deep end of the doo doo pool with a three day slander binge on a particular female law student. His advertisers jumped ship in droves. He will face a slander suit in court. Yes, he was that personal and went that far. The grim, grim reaper is standing by, While the show goes on it is a pale shadow of it's former glory. See Also: The Fourth Estate Category:Media Category:Groups Category:Lists Category:Media Category:Politics